


The One Where Michael Mell and Spider-Man Break the Internet

by SailorKyo



Series: Disastrous Adventures of Spider-Jere and his Squad in the Chair [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, More flirty spider-jere, The Upside Down Spider-Man Kiss, also this is the broadway cast bc i love them, and I will fight anyone that says otherwise, but mostly hes anxious, everyone knows about the squip, jeremy loves micah so much, michael loves him too, spider-man au, the internet blows up, the squip squad watch out of one another, will roland jerm is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKyo/pseuds/SailorKyo
Summary: It was all because of that godforsaken picture.





	The One Where Michael Mell and Spider-Man Break the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it with this AU because I really liked writing the first one!
> 
> I've been on a BMC streak since I saw it on June 6th and it was amazing! I've loved the musical for almost two years now, and can't believe I was able see it in person. I even got to meet Lauren Marcus and I was so excited bc Brooke is my favorite character! (I'm actually working on a Pinkberry Beauty and the Beast AU so I can write more with the girls bc they deserve more love from this fandom!)

When Michael was asked how The Picture that Broke the Internet 2k19 happened, he would swear that it was all Jeremy’s fault.

Because it wasn’t _Michael’s_ fault that Jeremy became confident, suave, and flirty when donned the Spider-Man suit, dammit. Course, he loved his awkward, geeky, shy civilian Jeremy too. Both versions of his boyfriend could turn him into a blushing mess, but Spider-Man seemed like he had an easier time doing so. Being with Spider-Man was like watching Jeremy act with Christine on stage, though the feelings were directed toward Michael and weren’t just lines his boyfriend memorized from a script. 

Maybe Michael should just never go out at night again. Weird shit always happened to him when he was by himself at night, and it was lowkey starting to get on his nerves. He also didn’t think it was a coincidence that Spider-Man was also involved in the weird shit that always seemed to happen to him. 

Okay so, maybe he shouldn’t blame the whole thing on Jeremy. It wasn’t his boyfriends’ fault that he happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Every time he was out at night.

As much as Michael liked it when Jeremy was able to be less anxious when he was Spider-Man, he was starting to think that they shouldn’t interact too much when Jeremy was patrolling. Unless he was with the rest of the SQUIP Squad and they were using their comms to communicate. 

Michael should really start trying to control his craving for 7-11 slushies, but if he was being honest with himself, he doesn’t have that kind of control on his life. 

Or maybe he should just stop making out with his boyfriend when he was acting as the most famous person in New York at the moment. 

Seriously, everyone fucking loved Spider-Man. This fiasco was bound to happen at one point.

If only it didn’t scare the hell out of Jeremy so much, because that’s what pissed Michael off the most about this shit.

It was all because of that godforsaken picture.  
~  
_“You seem to have a bad habit of getting yourself in trouble don’t you, my Prince?”_

_Michael huffed. “How the hell was I supposed to know that 7-11 was going to get robbed at the exact time I was gonna be there?”_

_They were by the apartment building home to the Mell family, the same spot from the night where they first met. Spider-Man was currently hanging upside down, right in front of Michael’s face. All in all, the hold up at the 7-11 had gone pretty smoothly. Jeremy was able to stop it before it got too bad._

_“It’s a little late for a slushie, don’t you think?” Spider-Man teased. Michael could practically hear the stupidly cute grin on Jeremy’s stupidly cute face._

_“Oh, fuck you,” Michael shot back, a smile coming onto his face. “You’re not my moms, you can’t tell me what to do.”_

_“I’m just glad I was so close by. You could’ve gotten seriously hurt.” This time, Michael could hear genuine concern in Jeremy’s voice._

_“Hey,” Michael said gently, running his thumb on Jeremy’s cheek. “I’m okay, like always. You saved me once again, loyal knight.”_

_Jeremy loosened up when Michael called him that, and he leaned into his touch. “Promise you’re okay?”_

_“Yeah! I’m perfectly fine. Seriously, thank you for always keeping me safe.”_

_Spider-Man gently poked Michael’s nose. “You know you don’t have to thank me every time I do my job right?”_

__

__

_“I’m actually thinking of a better way of thanking you, rather than just telling you.”_

_“Oh really?” Jeremy changed his tone back to teasing. “What is it, Sweet Prince?”_

_Michael hummed. “I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise. But you’re going to have to trust me.”_

_“I trust you with all of my heart.”_

_Michael raised his hands up towards Jeremy’s mask, and started to pull it down a little. “Is this okay? I’m not going to take it all the way off, I promise.”_

_Jeremy nodded._

_Michael pulled the red mask down until Jeremy’s mouth was uncovered._

_He leaned in closer and muttered quietly. “Thank you again for saving me, loyal knight.”_

_Then he pressed his lips against Jeremy’s_

_It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, as they had been dating for about a month, but it was definitely the first time they’d kissed each other on the lips when Jeremy was Spider-Man._

_Also, he was upside down so that was a first too. It was a little awkward, and they kept kissing each other’s chins, and it was a little hard to breathe, but Michael didn’t care. The fact that he got to kiss Jeremy without a care in the world was one of the best feelings he’d ever experienced._

_When Michael pulled away, Jeremy was grinning at him. “Are you planning on making that a normal thing?”_

_Michael grinned back. “Maybe if you’re really nice to me, I’ll think about it.”_

_“I’d better be extra nice to you then. I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t let me kiss you again.”_

_“Hopefully you’ll never find out, then.” Said Michael, teasing. “Anyway, I should probably go upstairs so my moms don’t have heart attacks.”_

_“I’ll see you around then, my Prince.”_

_“Have a good night Spider-Man.”_  
~  
And Michael thought that would be the end of that.

Apparently, the universe really liked to prove him wrong. 

When he woke up that morning, Michael got dressed like he normally would for school and then went to the kitchen to see his moms before they went to work, and he went to school.

When he got to the kitchen, he should’ve known right away some shit was going down today.

His moms Rosie and Annabelle were standing there as if they were waiting for him to leave his room for the day.

They were both looking at him in a way that was a mix of confused and a little scared. What the hell?

“Good morning?” Michael said.

“Good morning, baby.” Anna murmured, kissing him on the top of his head and hugging him.

“We heard about the 7-11 you went to last night. You’re not hurt, are you?” Rosie looked at him concerned.

Oh. That’s why they were acting funny.

“Yeah, I’m totally fine.” He assured his moms. “No one got hurt.”

Rosie sighed in relief and went to join her wife in hugging their son.

“Thank god for Spider-Man being so close by. He managed to get everyone to safety.” Michael added on. 

“We saw him too.” Rosie told him, a strange look on her face. It looked like she was trying not to smile. “Is he nice?”

“Um, yeah? I guess so, I’ve only met him a couple of times.” Michael hated lying to his moms, but he knew they wouldn’t like it if they knew he and his friends were a part of Spider-Man’s team.

Now both his moms were looking like they were trying to hide smiles. Shit, did they know he was lying?

“I should probably get to school now,” Michael stepped out of then hug and kissed both of his moms on the cheek. “I love you both.”

“We love you too, sweetheart. See you later.”

“Have a good day at school, baby!”

When Michael walked out of his apartment, he was positive they were still staring at him. What was that about? He told them he was perfectly fine, and they’d watched the news report. So, what was making them act that way so early in the morning? Why were they smiling at him? Maybe they were just really happy he was okay? But why would they try to hide their smiles because of that? This many questions in the morning was a lot to handle for a teenager, and Michael decided just to let it go. 

When he looked back on that, Michael couldn't believe that he didn't put the pieces together earlier.

His day at school started out pretty normal. He and Brooke shared a History class where they passed notes back and forth so they wouldn’t die of boredom and his shared Chemistry class with Jake, Rich, and Chloe was actually a lot of fun because the four of them were put together to do the group lab assignment that day.

He didn’t even really notice that people were staring at him all day. Michael just brushed stuff like that off. 

Be that as it may, there were _tons_ of people looking at him today. Even on his way to school that morning. It was starting to get really creepy, but his hoodie and headphones helped block it all out.

They were also whispering about him too, but his music blocked that out as well. Michael normally fell under the radar at school. When did he suddenly become interesting to the kids at his school who thought he was a loser stoner kid who didn’t like other people?

His friends weren’t looking at him all weird, which was good. But why was everyone else? Even his moms were acting weird this morning. Michael just figured they were still worried about him though, even if they seemed relieved. They were good moms like that.

Zelda, his Pembroke Welsh corgi also hadn’t treated him strangely this morning (she’d just licked his face to wake him up and then took over the spot of his bed that he made warm by sleeping on it after he got out of bed). Bless her heart she was the best dog ever, even if she could be a dumbass.

Michael was also like, 100% sure that Zelda liked Brooke more than him now. The little traitor. But that was beside the point. 

Shit didn’t get _really, really_ weird until lunch that day.

He was sitting at the squad’s (formerly his and Jeremy’s) lunch table and the only member of their group that hadn’t shown up was Jenna.

Jeremy was leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder and was messing with the bracelets on his boyfriend’s arm. The two of them were in a conversation with the rest of their friends talking about the Spring Musical. They were doing _Beauty and the Beast_ , and Christine had just found out that she and Jeremy were going to be the leads.

“This is so exciting!” She said, bouncing in her seat. “I’ve always loved Belle as a character!”

Rich nodded in agreement. “I think we can all agree that she’s a top tier Disney princess.”

“And her interactions with Gaston are a big mood,” Chloe added.

“Congrats Jeremy!” Brooke smiled warmly. “I know you were nervous about getting this role.”

“I knew he’d get it,” Christine playfully kicked him under the table. “He killed the audition.”

Jeremy blushed from the praise. “I’ve never played a character like this before; I don’t know how good I’m going to be....”

Michael hugged him. “You’re going to do great, babe.”

“Yeah!” Christine encouraged. “There’s no one else I’d want as my leading man!”

Jeremy smiled. “Thanks, Chrissy. You’re the best leading lady I could ask for.”

Christine beamed at him. 

“Besides,” Michael said. “You’re already a furry, so playing Prince Adam won’t be so bad.”

 _“Fuck you.”_ Jeremy poked Michael in the side where he knew his boyfriend was ticklish.

Their table snorted with laughter.

“What the _fuck_ is this?!?” A voice broke through the laughter and a phone was slammed to the middle of the lunch table.

Jenna Rolan had just arrived and sat herself between Christine and Rich. The rest of the group leaned in to look at the phone.

“Oh my god.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Holy shit, who took this photo?”

“Okay, this is like, super fucking creepy.”

“Goddamn paparazzi.” 

When Michael finally saw what it was, he almost didn’t believe it.

It was a photo. From last night. When he was kissing Spider-Man. Some jackass had taken a photo of them.

Jenna had found it in an article from the Daily Bugle. There was a title right above the picture: **New York’s Favorite Superhero Finds True Love!**

That awful title made Michael wonder how the hiring process at the Daily Bugle worked. Seriously, his family’s corgi could write a better title than that and she barked when she saw a bird on _television._

So that was why people had been starting at him all day. Jesus even his moms saw it. He suddenly realized that was why they were smiling at him. Good Lord that was embarrassing. 

Shit, were they going to realize that Jeremy was Spider-Man now? Because Michael didn’t make a habit of kissing other boys now that he had a boyfriend and his moms knew that. That was probably not how Jeremy wanted them to find out, but he guessed there was nothing they could do about that now. They’d probably have to talk to them about that, but Michael figured that was a problem for later. 

“I can’t believe someone took a photo of this,” Brooke said, nose wrinkling. “Anyone ever heard of privacy?”

“Where were you two?” Jake asked. 

“Outside my apartment building.” Michael told them all. “Spider-Man saved the day again and took me home afterwards.”

“That’s romantic,” Christine said. “It’s too bad someone had to ruin your private moment.”

“It’s fucking rude.” Chloe agreed. “I would _love_ to find out who took this picture.”

“Is this all over the internet?” Jeremy asked, voice quiet. He was sitting up now. Michael missed their contact.

Jenna nodded. “People are losing it over Spider-Man and his boyfriend. Unfortunately.”

Christine looked sympathetic. “I’m sorry you two, this really sucks.”

Michael shrugged. It wasn’t that bad was it? At least people couldn’t see that Jeremy Heere was Spider-Man. To the rest of the public, it just looked like Spider-Man was kissing some dorky teenager. “I guess this was gonna happen at some point? We’ll just have to be more careful, right Jerm?”

Jeremy nodded a little. “Yeah I guess so….”

There was something wrong with Jeremy. He looked really freaked out. Michael gently touched his arm, making him jump a little.

“Hey Jeremy,” Chloe said gently. “You okay?”

“You seem a little freaked out, babe. What’s wrong?”

Chloe and Michael didn’t get a response because the bell rang, singling the end of the lunch period and Jeremy practically ran out of the cafeteria.

Christine was frowning. “I’ll try talking to him this period.” It was weird, normally they went to their shared English class together. 

“We’ll all see each other during play rehearsal,” Brooke said. “We can all talk to him there too.”

Michael smiled at them. “Thank you, guys. That really means a lot to me.”

Having more than one friend was actually really nice. Michael was very thankful for all of them right now. They all were just as eager to help Jeremy as he was.

“See you guys at play rehearsal!” Christine waved, taking off in the same direction as Jeremy.

And the rest of them made their ways to their perspective classrooms as the one-minute warning bell rang.  
~  
After the final bell, Michael made his way to Mr. Reyes’ classroom for play rehearsal. He wasn’t an actor in any of their shows, but Jeremy had convinced him to become a part of the tech crew and he actually really enjoyed it. It was a way for him to become closer to Jeremy and the rest of their friend group.

When he got to the classroom, he was greeted by Christine and Brooke.

Christine skipped over to Michael and threw her arms around him. “Hi Micah!”

“Hey,” Michael said, returning Christine’s hug. She gave the best hugs. “Did you talk to Jeremy?”

“No, he wouldn’t even sit next to me in English, let alone talk to me.” Christine sounded really sad. Nobody liked upset Christine, especially Jeremy, so there must’ve been something seriously wrong with him today. 

“Do you think that the SQUIP is being a jerk again?” Brooke asked, her tone was concerned. “Because I can ask Rich if he has any Mountain Dew Red with him.”

“I have some too,” Michael told her, still giving Christine a comforting hug. “I’m guessing he’s not here then?”

Rich came up to them at this point. “None of us have seen him since lunch. We’ve even tried calling him and he won’t answer. I think that motherfucking SQUIP is getting to him again.”

Michael’s heart twisted, he let go of Christine. “I’m gonna go find him.”

“If you need any help from us, just text in the group chat.” Rich clapped Michael on the shoulder. 

“Thanks again you guys, I’ll see you later.”

Christine smiled. “No problem, Mikey. We love Jeremy just as much as you do.”

“That’s a pretty bold statement, Chrissy.” Rich said. “I don’t think anyone loves Jeremy as much as our boy Michael.”

Brooke giggled. Michael rolled his eyes. But really, Rich wasn’t wrong about that.

"I'll see you guys later."

Michael gave Christine another hug before making his way out of the classroom.  
~  
When Michael made his way into the hallway, some annoying freshman girl yelled at him from down the hall. “Hey! Are you that boy that was kissing Spider-Man? Do you know if he’s into girls too?”

Michael rolled his eyes and put his hood up to ignore her. _‘He does like girls actually, just not rude ones like you.’_

He managed to track down Jeremy in the boy’s bathroom just down the hall from the drama classroom.

In the stall farthest from the door, Michael could hear muffled sobbing coming from inside. His heart twisted again.

He knocked on the stall door and pulled his hood down. “Hey mahal, can I come in?”

Behind the door, there was shuffling, and the click of the door unlocking. Michael pushed the door open. 

Jeremy was curled up in a tight ball. His legs pulled up to his chest, head resting against his knees, and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. He was trembling.

Michael sat next to his boyfriend, not too close if Jeremy didn’t want to be touched right now.

“Hi there,” Michael was gentle and calm. “Play rehearsal isn’t as fun without you, we all miss you.”

Jeremy didn’t say anything.

“Can I touch you?”

Michael could see Jeremy nod against his knees and he moved closer so he could wrap an arm around the boy and pull him to his side.

“Rich and I have some Mountain Dew Red if you need any.” Michael told him.

Jeremy shook his head. 

Michael sighed. “I know it gives you a migraine, but it’s the only thing that’s gonna get that asshole to shut up.”

Jeremy crawled into Michael’s lap and rested against his chest. He didn’t have his glasses on and only wore contacts as Spider-Man, so Michael figured that he must’ve tucked them away in his backpack. “It’s not t-the SQUIP t-that’s bothering m-me t-today.” 

He sounded so defeated. It broke Michael’s heart. He pressed a kiss into Jeremy’s messy hair. “What is it then? Can you tell me?”

Jeremy buried his face into Michael’s neck and mumbled something he couldn’t understand.

“What was that, Jerm?”

Jeremy sat up again, still in Michael’s lap, but not looking him in the eye. “That picture Jenna showed us at lunch kind of scared me.”

“Oh, Jeremy. What was scary about it?”

Jeremy finally met his eyes. “Because it’s everywhere now! I can’t even believe that someone snuck up on us like that! For fucks sake, I have a sixth sense now!”

Michael was going to say something, but Jeremy was on a roll. Luckily no one really used this bathroom so they likely wouldn’t be interrupted.

“They saw _you_ with _Spider-Man_ and we were _kissing_ , Micah.” Jeremy was tearing up again and was shaking even harder. “T-there are really bad people out there! Ones that c-could really hurt you! W-what h-happens if they s-see this picture and try to come after y-you?”

Oh. 

If Michael was being honest, he hadn’t thought of that. He suddenly felt guilty for not really caring about the picture. 

“I might not always be around to protect you.” Jeremy whimpered, lightly grabbing onto Michael’s hoodie. “And bad people could find the rest of our friends through you! Or even my dad and your moms!”

Jeremy was breathing heavily now, and Michael rubbed his back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“I-I don’t k-know if I can protect you a-all.” He finished quietly.

“Miah, look at me.”

He did. Michael brushed away the tears on Jeremy’s cheeks. “Do you remember the first night I met Spider-Man?”

Jeremy took Michael’s hands away from his face and held them in his own so he could fidget with him. It made Michael’s heart flutter. “Of course, I do. Why are you bringing that up?”

Michael pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s nose. “Well, what did Spider-Man did to me that night then?”

“Called you a stupid pet name that you were okay with for some reason?”

“Hey! I don’t think it’s stupid.” Michael kissed his nose again. “It’s really sweet that you think of me that way.”

Jeremy blushed, and Michael could see he was calming down a little. “I’ve been spending too much time with Christine in play rehearsal. How else would I have come up with such a weird pet name for you?”

Michael giggled. “It’s not weird! I just said it was sweet! I don’t really see how it fits me, though.”

“Because you’re beautiful and kind and you put others before yourself.” Jeremy said instantly. “That sounds like a Prince to me.”

Michael turned red and took his hands away from Jeremy to hide under his hood. “Shut up, I’m nothing like that.”

That brought a smile to Jeremy’s face. “You’re beautiful, sweetheart. You’re the Disney Prince of my dreams.”

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hands again and kissed them both before fidgeting with them once more.

“I think we’ve gotten a little off track here, buddy.” Michael regained his composure. “Besides teasing the shit out me, what else did he do?”

Jeremy looked down at their joined hands. “H-he saved you.”

“That’s right, _you_ saved my life.” 

“But that doesn’t mean I can do it the future.”

“Hey, you’ve gotta stop thinking like that, Miah.”

“But-“

“Mahal,” Michael said. “I know you’re scared, but I know you can do this. You’re the bravest person I know. You’re my hero. You always have been, and you always will be.”

“I only feel brave when I’m Spider-Man because no one can see my face.”

“You’re always brave, Jere-Bear. Whether you’re wearing a cardigan or a blue and red spandex suit.”

Jeremy wiped his eyes and reached into his backpack to grab his glasses. “Can you promise me one thing?”

“What?”

“Stop going to places where you could get robbed.” Jeremy smiled at him again and poked his nose. “You’re going to give your loyal knight a heart attack.”

Michael threw his head back and laughed. “I’ll try.”

Jeremy rested his forehead against Michael’s. “Seriously, though. Will you be more careful when you go out by yourself at night?”

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” Michael said. “Does this mean I won’t get any more romantic adventures with Spider-Man?”

Jeremy giggled. “Of course not. I always have time for my Prince.”

Then he pressed his lips against Michael’s. 

Jesus, Michael was never going to get used to that feeling.

When Jeremy pulled away from him, Michael asked, “Is there anything I can do so that you feel like I’m safe by myself if I have to be?”

Jeremy was running his fingers though Michael’s hair now. “Get superpowers?”

Michael snorted. “I don’t think I can do that, babe. Anything else?”

Jeremy hummed, and looked thoughtful. “I could get you a can of pepper spray. I know Brooke and Chloe like to carry it around.”

“And that you make you feel better?” 

The boy on his lap nodded. “Though I think I’d prefer it if I could keep you safe at all times.”

Michael giggled. “You’re a geek. There are other people in New York that could use your help too.”

“I know that. But none them are my boyfriend. I can’t flirt with other people I save.”

That made Michael laugh even harder. “Oh my god. Stop being so cute. You’re gonna kill me.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re cuter than me, Micah.”

“I mean, you’re entitled to your own opinions even if they’re wrong.”

“I’m a superhero,” Jeremy was very matter of fact. “I know things. You’re really fucking cute and you’re just gonna have to accept that.”

“Fine, fine.” Michael rolled his eyes. “I guess if my boyfriend tells me something, I have to believe him. Even if you’ve used that line on me already.”

Jeremy was grinning like an idiot now. “That’s right. And technically Spider-Man used that line on you. So, I’m allowed to use it.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe.”

They both fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, with Jeremy still playing with Michael’s hair.

“Hey, mahal?” Michael finally said. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you feeling better now? You wanna go back to play rehearsal?”

Jeremy nodded and got up from Michael’s lap and offered a hand to pull his boyfriend up. “Yeah, and we should probably get going before Rich and Christine send out a search party.”

Michael happily took the other boy’s hand and pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek. It reminded Jeremy of when he first kissed him after Spider-Man had brought Michael home safely the first time. “Let’s go.”

“Hey Mikey?”

“What’s up, buttercup?”

“I was thinking we could take the night off from patrolling and just hang out with our friends.” Jeremy told him. “Sometimes I need a reminder that I’m still a teenager.”

Michael kissed his cheek again. “That’s a great idea. Plus, you look sleepy. I don’t think it’d be a good idea for you to go out tonight anyways.”

As if on cue, Jeremy yawned and leaned against Michael. “You’re so smart, my Prince.”

“I hope you’re not too tired to rehearse some of your lines with Christine.”

“I’m _never_ too tired for the theatre, Mikey. How dare you doubt me?”

Michael giggled again for what felt the hundredth time that day. Jeremy had that effect on him. “I’ll never do it again, my loyal knight.”  
~  
Later that night, the SQUIP Squad were all curled up in Jeremy’s living room, watching episodes of _Miraculous Ladybug._ It was the episode where Chat Noir first met Marinette Dupain-Cheng and called her ‘Princess.’ It was one of Jeremy’s favorites because he’d gotten the inspiration for Michael’s pet name from it.

As Jeremy and Michael were snuggled up together underneath Jeremy’s favorite soft blue blanket, the superhero fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was Michael gently messing with his hair.

He knew he would be able to protect his friends and family, and any one that tried to take them away wouldn’t get away with it. But in all honesty, Jeremy didn’t know what their futures held, but for now, his team was safe, and he was planning on keeping it that way. 

As long as they had each other, they could get out of anything. That was one thing Jeremy knew for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcomed, but as I said on my last fic I don't tolerate negativity! Please try and be kind to one another! <3
> 
> Also, thank you to people who read my last fic and enjoyed it so much!
> 
> Edit: I have a tumblr now! Please check it out, I'm lonely and desperate for friends. https://sailorkyo.tumblr.com/


End file.
